The Prince and The slave
by Aladdinina Magi
Summary: Kukai is always waking up late that it makes his mom mad at him making him get a personal slave for him to sleep in the same room with him and amu is a slave who lost her family and now is afraid but is a bit happy when kukai buys her will their love be accepted or will kukai and amu elope Might turn rated m for future chapters hehehe
1. The Pink Hair Girl

**The Lovely Slave**

Roku: Yay my first fanfic hope this goes well for me a KUKAMU fanfic hehehehehe -smiles evilly- maybe I could put some "action in future chap

Amu: o/o d-don't tell me kukai and me are gonna do "it"

Roku: Maybe~ Kukai ask me cause he lllllikes you a lot

Kukai: o/o Roku

Amu:k-kukai

Roku:Someone do the disclaimer please

Ran and Daichi:Roku does not own shugo chara or the characters peach pit does

Roku:Hmm maybe I should add daichi and ran as a couple here

Ran and Daichi:-blushes-

Chapter 1

Kukai's Pov

"Gah its morning already?" as the light reaches my eyes I would rub my eyes and yawn loudly" Guess I should get up or else I'll get in trouble with mother for being late again." I would sigh deeply as I get up from my bed and lazily go to the bathroom.

-Time skip-

"Hmmm" I would quickly reach the hall to go for breakfast and see my mother glare at me as I shiver at her glare" Y-yes mother s-something wrong" stutters as she would get up from her chair" Your late again Kukai and you were suppose to help your cousin this morning and it's already noon"Luna said"W-WAIT IT'S ALREADY NOON MOM! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEND SOMEONE TO WAKE ME UP!" "Yes it's noon Kukai already I always wonder how you could sleep that long even though you sleep early"Luna said" For your punishment for being late "again" your going to get a personal slave to wake you every morning now cause your always late" B-but" No buts mister if you don't you'll be grounded for 6 months meaning no going out,no hanging out with your friends and you'll stay and study in castle you choose Kukai grounded or personal slave."Luna said."Okay mother I'll go to the slave market but at least can my friends come with me" I would pout cutely to my mother." Okay you can but no fooling around with your friends when your at the slave market" Luna said. "Yes, mother!" I would run out of the hall and outside to meet my friends outside the castle gates.

Amu'Pov

"What's your name and age girl" the chubby fat man asked me" A-amu Hinamori and I'm 16 years old..." I would say to the chubby fat man as he writes it down on a piece of paper and sigh as deeply" I-I miss my family so much"I would say as tears would fall down my cheeks."Hmmmm your very cute what price should I sell you for maybe 100-500 silver coins" Said the fat man with a smirk" You'll be my one of my lucky ones for money girl."I would shake with fear as he talks to me and prays for someone kind to buy me not a perverted man."You'll be lucky if someone nice buy you girl it's a very low chance for you girl cause your a pretty one" He laughs loudly at me. "Does he reads mind"I would think in my head" I can't read minds it's all over your face and eyes girl"He smiles evilly." O-oh" I would look down at the ground while I shake with fear.

Kukai's Pov

I would see Ikuto, Nagihiko ,and Daichi as I reach the gate and greets them" Hey guys" I would say with a smile" Yo" Ikuto said"Hey Kukai"Nagi said" Hi Kukai. Are we going to visit the girls today?" Daichi asked. "Nope we're going to the slave market for my personal slave my mom said told me to or else I'll get grounded for six months"I said with a frown and sighs." Ouch dude"Daichi and Nagi said in union and Ikuto would snicker at me." Looks like someone has bad luck today" Ikuto said with a evil smirk" Looks like we won't be going to the girls goes Daichi wanted to have "fun" with Ran" Ikuto said with at teasing smirk at a tomato red face Daichi."IKUTO! Not that fun we were going to make out"Daichi said as he realize at what he said as his face change to ten shades of red."Hahahahahaha" Ikuto, Nagi, and I laugh as Daichi blush hard." Dude are your hormones active today?" I ask Daichi. " N-no just miss her dude" Daichi said as his blush disappears a little till his face turns back to normal."So we going to the slave market or not Kukai?" Nagi asked me" Yea let's go now" I said with a frown.

~~time skip to the slave market~~

"Dude which market stand should we go for your personal slave?" Ikuto asked and sighs" Cause I totally want to get out of here as soon as possible cause it sticks here" We would continue to walk around as I see a some girl with pink hair at the stand with a fat chubby man." Hey guys stay here just found a good stand" I said and run to the stand without giving them a chance to answer me. " Sir how much is that girl with pink hair" I asked with interest in my voice as the man turn to me with wide eyes" 100-500 silver coins my majesty but for you sir 300 silver coins" He said to me" How about I give you 100 gold coins for her sir?" I asked him while I take out a pouch with 100 gold coins." Yes your majesty" He said eagerly as I give him the pouch and he would give me the key to her binding and her paper marking her sold. "Hey Amu" I said.

Amu's Pov

I would hear the man talk to someone selling me for 100 gold coins and I would gulp with fear as I see him give him the key and my paper for marking me sold."P-please be someone nice and not perverted" I would think in my mind" Hey Amu" Said the man that bought me" Y-yes s-sir" I said with fear as I see him walk to me and I would blush as I see the man."Get up Amu I won't hurt and my name is Kukai" Kukai said to me as I blush from hearing his deep charming voice" O-okay K-kukai" I stutter at Kukai cause he was handsome and kind. I would stand up and go next to him . "Maybe my life would be better now with Kukai cause he seems really nice." I would think in my head and smile lightly at that thought.

~~~~ To be continued~~~~

Roku:Yay~ my first chappy done and maybe I might make amu be in a cute maid costume for Kukai

Amu:What Roku!

Roku: Oh come on I know you. Want kukai

Kukai: I-I really like you amu-Blush-

Amu:-Blushies-

Roku: Read and Review positive or negative comments are okay cause I might get better for telling me!

Ran and Daichi: -making out in a room-

Amu,Kukai, and Roku: o/o


	2. The Mother,The Maid, and The Uniform

**Roku: I'm very sorry I couldn't update very fast I'm about busy with doing my work -sighs- oh and if there any actions I'll separate it from the story cause it want it to be rated T **

-Hears moans from the background-

Roku: God hope that isn't ran and Daichi

Ran and Daichi: we're here

-Still hearing moans from the background-

Utau: Yay Ikuto is all mine now mwuhahahaha

Ikuto:o.o What no utau your my sister

Roku: well not in this story Ikuto cause I don't want utau playing as the villain in this story and this a kukamu not amuto sorry ikuto disclaimer please

Ikuto and Utau: Roku doesn't own Shugo chara or it's characters peach pit does

Roku: If I did I would make a lot of kukamu love scenes

Chapter 2

Amu's Pov

I followed Kukai going outside the slave market in a very happy mood cause I got out from that hell. " Why are you so happy Amu?" Kukai asked me." Cause you got me out of that hell you call a market."I answered back to him."But aren't you scared that I might do something bad to you Amu?"Kukai asked." I don't believe that Kukai cause you look nice and your voice says your a very kind person." I smiled at him." Yea your right I couldn't do that to a girl like you Amu."He smiled at me warmly as I blush at his warm smile."Soo Kukai why did you buy me though?" I asked as I tilt my head slightly."Well my mother want me to get a personal slave cause I always wake up late"Kukai answered as he look away form me." I think I saw him blush." I said in my mind."So where are we going Kukai?"I asked with a kind smile" The castle Amu that's we're you'll be living now." Kukai answered to me."But you'll be sleeping in the same room as me Amu."I blushed as I hear I'll be sleeping with him in the same room."O-oh."I said as I see the castle gates.

Kukai's Pov

"We're here Amu" I said to her as I grab her hand and as I enter the gates with Amu.I would pull her with me going inside the castle to meet my I run to look for my mom I would see her at the end of the hall."Mom this sis Amu. Amu this is my mom the queen."I said to Amu and my mother" H-hi my majesty."Amu answered to my mother."Hmmm good manners she's perfect" Luna said to Amu."R-really mom?"I asked her"Yes dear Kukai she's perfect"Luna said as she calls a maid to clean up amu and dress her up.

Luna's Pov

I smile mischievously as I thought"She's perfect for Kukai maybe I should put them into little dates"I giggle evilly at the thought.

Amu's Pov

I allowed the maid to lead me to a bathroom that was ready for me to take a bath in."Guess I should take a bath now to get clean up and work for Kukai"I said to myself as I started to remove my clothes but was pounced on as the maid remove my clothes and dump in the huge bathtub."W-why did you do that madam?" I asked with a bit of fear in my voice."You were to slow Miss Amu and don't call me madam you make sound old call me Diana got it."Diana answered to me with a glare."Y-yes Diana" I answered her. She would throw away my old clothes she called "rags" and washes me up as I held still for her to clean me and listen to what she say to me. I would get up as she finish up cleaning me up as I get up and my face was covered by a towel thrown at me from Diana. Then I saw her leave and my outfit on the table as I blushed at the site of my uniform."A-a maid dress and it looks so small for me."I said and puts on my new "clothes" and dry up my hair and open the door to see Diana with mischievous smile on her face.

To be continued...

Roku: what will the queen and Diana do to amu

Amu and Kuaki: -wakes up-

Roku: did you two have fun when you guys were alone?

Amu:-blushes-

Kukai:YES I HAD FUN WITH AMU! -head gets hit by a bat and gets knock out-

Amu:KUAKI! Oops I hit him to hard

Roku:ya think amu now what will I do without my main hero of this story

Ikuto:I can replace him

Roku:NOOO!

Ran and Daichi: read and review for roku


	3. The Little Study Session Of Pleasure

**Roku: this chapter is for nottrustworthy hehehe you know what's gonna happen**

Amu:what's gonna happen roku?

Roku:oh you'll find out soon my dear amu -laughs evilly-

Kukai:-wakes up- Amu~ why'd you hit me so hard when we were doing it you wanted mor- is knocked out again by amu and two bumps swells up-

Amu:Hits kukai with a bat and sweat drops- he-hehehe I hit him too hard again

Roku:amu...-takes out a rope and ties up amu on the bed naked for kukai-

Amu:-blushes- ROKU UNTIE ME!

Roku:nope your gonna get your punishment from Kukai when he wakes up

Ran and Daichi: roku doesn't own shugo chara or us

Chapter 3

Kukai's pov

"God I'm so tired from all that studying"I said with tiredness in my voice.I need to rest so bad or else I might pass out from just walking to my room. I would reach my door and open and fall down on my bed and stuff my face in my pillow."Damn it why can't I just have fun for a day without studying!"I screamed loudly then I felt someone's hand on my back massaging me properly.i would moan softly from the massage as I relaxe completely from the stress I had from my studies. "Turn around please Master Kukai"The young girl said. as I turned around I saw Amu in a cute tight maid dress and blush deeply"Master Kukai are you okay? Do you have a fever?"She asked me. "N-no Amu I don't have a fever"I answered her as I look deep in her honey golden eyes. "Amu's eyes are like amber who freeze me in hair is soft as cotton and her skin is smooth as silk and white as snow."Amu you look so beautiful tonight"I told her as I see her blush on her face."Cute" I said to her as her blush deepens it's color on her face.

Amu's Pov

"Master Kukai t-thank you" I told him as I felt his hands on my cheeks caressing it gently and blush deeply. I would see him lean forward as he captures my soft lips(A/N hehehe Amu haven't even been kiss by a man until now) stealing my first kiss and I kissed him back as I wrap my arms around his neck. I pulled back to breath and see his eyes full of lust but not only lust but passion and love. I started to remove my clothes and ended up in a black lingerie given by Kukai's mom and Diana.

Flash back

"The queen is here to talk to you Amu"Diana said as she stayed in the spot and the Queen appeared beside her."Y-yes my queen?" I asked." You will make a perfect wife for my son dear Amu"Luna said to me."W-what my queen but I'm nothing but a slave my queen." I told Luna."I know I was a slave once before you know so you will be making love with my son tonight"Luna said to me and gave me a black linger. I blushed at the site of it."B-but my queen." I said to her. "You love my son don't you it's in your eyes dear"Luna said to me."Y-yes I do my queen"I told Luna."So put it on cause Kukai will be really tired when he comes back from his study and that's the time you will give him a massage."

End of flashback

I would see Kukai only in his boxers and I blushed at the sight of his body.

Kukai's pov

I would remove my clothes as Amu removed her clothes. I blushed deeply as the sight of Amu in a black lingerie.I would get a major hard on from Amu as she removed my boxers revealing my huge dick(A/N Kukai is 10.5 inches hehehe) and blush."Amu s-suck me please ." I begged as she nods and licks my cock from the base to the tip and shiver as she blows on the head.I watch her as she insert the head into her mouth as I remove her bra and her breast would pop would start to deep throat me and I moaned loudly from her small mouth sucking me as I put my hands behind her head and start to fuck her mouth fast as I start cum in her mouth and pull out.

Amu's pov

I swallow all of Kukai's cum and blush at his still erected dick. "Kukai do you need something more then my mouth?"I said with a deep blush on my face as he nods from my would crawl to me and pin me down on the bed as he captures one of my breast in his mouth and I moaned loudly as he sucks on my erected nipple feeling wet from the sensation"Ahhhhhh" I moaned as I felt his fingers removing my last article of clothing."K-Kukai I-I want you in me please! I scream at him"I want you aswell Amu"Kukai said to me. As I felt his head entering me.

To be continued..

Cliff Hanger!

Roku:hehehhe I'm so so bad for doing that

Amu:-blushes deeply from reading story feeling all wet-

Ran: hehehe amu has wet dreams of kukai before

Daichi:Kukai wet dreams of Amu aswell

-moanings are heard from the background-

Roku:They are at it again gosh

Ran and Daichi : read and review please

-from the background-KUKAI MORE MORE PLEASE!

Roku Ran and Daichi:-blushes deeply-


	4. Hold

_This story will be on hold for awhile because i need to think about some more plots and stuff so im very sorry to my followers who followed this story and fav it ill do my best for thinking about the plots sorry_


End file.
